We are Soldiers
by JustPlainOl'Me
Summary: April Kepner is a well-known Trauma Surgeon. She works in the most dangerous places on Earth. Her life means flying from one Battlefield to the next and her life is everything but ordinary, but sometimes that's what you need sometimes people don't want to be extraordinary, sometimes people want to be as ordinary as possible. (This is not just an Japril and Omelia story!)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guy's I am just having a little fun with the characters but sadly don't own anything...it all belongs to Shonda, besides the DVD's and Soundtracks I have standing in my room :)

April Kepner is a well-known Trauma Doctor. Inters want to be like her, Doctors respect her and people love her. Why? Because she is a hero, she serves for her country. After passing the boards in her first attempt, she specialized at Trauma and developed a new and better system to organize the ER. Her System was worldwide copied and the Hospital she worked for got a lot of money out of it. Because of her the ruined Hospital in North Carolina became in the next five years to one of the best in the States. But April wasn't there anymore to teach new interns, she instead chose to risk her life every day and went to the military to become a doctor for the soldiers and was sent from war zone to war zone. During one of her missions she worked together with Dr. Owen Hunt who was helping for three months but eventually staid for a year. He became her mentor and also her best friend. They went through hell and back and managed to stay alive, but on his way to the airplane…he got badly injured and April was contacted to join the flight to Seattle to save his life, because America didn't need another person who loses their life during war.

"Owen, Owen can you hear me? If you hear me give me a sign, it is April. You got shoot and we are on an airplane. You are on your way back home and I am here, I will need to pull out the bullets during the flight, but we couldn't find painkillers…you need to stay awake, do you understand that?" His right hand moved and April nodded to herself. It was clearly written in her face that she was concerned. He could have a shock and die while she would try to pull the bullets out. She was considering to let the bullets stay inside of him but decided against it, this was his only chance and she was April freaking Kepner…she could do this all the awards and honors on her uniform where evidence of it…she was kick-ass, smart-ass…she was the best. She took a deep breath and pulled the gloves a soldier handed her on. She counted slowly one, two, three, four, five, six, seven and … eight. She saw eight bullet wounds. She couldn't imagine in what pain Owen must be. "I am going to start now…stay strong, your friends need you, and I need you. She put her finger into the first hole and pulled the bullet out. She continued the process seven more time each time she got one she made sure that Owen was still there, still awake…more importantly still alive.

They arrived in Seattle it was raining when April left the plane, but she didn't care. Her uniform was full of blood but she didn't care about that fact either. The only thing that matters was Owen. She followed the soldiers who carried him into the ambulance and set down next to him. The ambulance started to drive but April wasn't paying attention to anything. Everything around her was blurry; she couldn't make out single sounds. She was traumatized. It happened to people all the time but she was a doctor, a Trauma surgeon…she should be able to handle situations like the one she was currently still in. They arrived at the hospital and the doors were opened from the outside. Doctors were standing their ready to take over, that was the moment April could see clear again. She jumped out of the ambulance car and followed the doctors and paramedics who pushed Owen through the hospital. She started to run to catch up with them. "Hey I know what to do let me finish what I started." But she was ignored. She tried it again but nobody seemed to care. She didn't have any other chance than to yell. "Hey shut the hell up. I know exactly what to do in this case. All the fancy stuff you want to use is not going to work, I need a scalpel and new gloves …now or otherwise he is going to die in the next five minutes. We don't have time to roll him into an OR. Everyone was staring at her. Not moving an inch. "I said gloves and scalpel, now." People started to move and April walked next to Owen. "Everything is going to be fine, we are soldiers, you are a soldier, and I am a soldier!" Someone handed her the gloves and she put them on. Then she took the scalpel and started to work. "Hey someone I need something to make stiches. She didn't realize she was in a Hospital and had every resource she needed, her brain was back I a war zone, so where her hands. It took her twenty minutes to finish a three hour operation. The war had taught her to work fast. Do just what needed nothing more nothing less. He would stay alive and hopefully wouldn't have any damages which affect his carrier. Someone started rolling Owen away and April let a deep breath out, she didn't knew she was holding. Then she turned around and slowly got rid of her gloves. A nurse came and took them from her. A huge number of people stood still around her. Some of them Patients, some of them nurses, but most of them Doctors. She attempted to leave the circle she was standing in when the first person clapped. Slowly people followed the example and from one to the other moment April had found herself in an audience of people who were giving her standing ovations. She calmed down. The loud noise of the clapping felt relaxing to her and that was the moment she realized that coming back wouldn't be the same. The war had finally found a way through her walls and would influence her for the rest of her life. She swallowed, realizing this could mean the end of her carrier and the end of a normal life before it even began. She was twenty-nine years old and developed PTSD during her time in the war zones. She was shocked but stayed calm. She raised her head and looked right into the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen in her life. And those eyes seem to understand what she just realized and at the same time showed her, she was not alone. She had heard a lot of stories about the Seattle Grace and maybe from now on she would be a part of those stories…maybe.

AN: So this is a Japril story…I think at least that was what I intended to write when I started this story. I was playing with the thoughts of a April is a Soldier story for a longer time now and after Thursday (I cried so much) I couldn't get rid of the thought anymore so here it is. Please tell me if my grammar is too crappy. I am fluent in talking but writing still give me a hard time so if I need a beta just tell me…Actually just tell me any thoughts you guys have do you like it or hate it? Do you guys want me to continue this story or to stop it and delete it because nobody cares and everyone hated this story? Just let me know. Any advices, thoughts, and ideas are always welcome just please don't be to mean in your Reviews if you give me one (PLEASE leave me a Review otherwise I am "Lost and Insecure" (The Fray, I actually think they wrote that song about my life…)) anyways so please favorite, follow, and review whatever just …It really is appreciated.

Regard's from Colorado. Even though it feels like Seattle right now. (Who doesn't understand this one…it is constantly raining for the last three or four days…)

AN2: I actually have the feeling my authors note is longer and more detailed than the whole story will be… JK


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guy's so I don't know what's going on but whatever it is I love it. I was sitting on my bed after I watched Kingsman (really good movie) and I was like…I am bored. So I took my laptop and started typing and I actually finished a second chapter. I just wanted to make clear what I really want to show in this story because I had the feeling the basics where there in the show. April Kepner is a freaking strong person. She managed to stand up every time she fell (and that happened a lot) in the show, most recently when her baby died and she is truly a Soldier. I know so far it was really April centered (okay I know the story just had one chapter at this moment), but the reason is, I want to make it realistic. I want to show the many sides of April Kepner. Because April Kepner is: A Superhero, A Soldier, A Doctor, Kick-ass, Smart-ass, but/and most importantly human…a freaking normal human being and definitely not perfect, because nobody is (for the people who believe in god I add besides god. Nobody is perfect besides the Lord).

"Wow that was so incredible… I am Stefanie, Stefanie Edwards and what you just did was wow… you are like a hero. "April ignored what the Intern said and slowly moved out of the circle. She needed air, a lot of it. She walked to the entrance when she was stopped. "Hey, I heard you just performed an operation on one of our doctors. We looked at his wounds and you saved his life. He would have been death by the time we would have operated…Thank you very much, Owen is really important for this hospital especially in times like this. April raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean by that?" Richard looked at her skeptical. "You know Owen, right?" April just nodded and pointed at her uniform. Now it was Richards turn to raise his eyebrows. April looked down at herself and saw the reason. She was still full of blood…Owens blood. She slowly realized what happened, he could have died. Her only friend could have died on his way back home. Tears started to build in her eyes, but April was stronger. She wouldn't allow herself to cry in front of this stranger. April hadn't cried in years and didn't want to start that now. She took a deep breath and thought Inn and Out. April you are strong you can do it. Just breathe, so she died. The pain in her chest became less and after a moment she looked up again. "I…I should get change…but I have no idea what happened to Owens and mine luggage…it's probably still in the ambulance car…I am going to check." She nodded one more time and went through the doors. It was still raining but April didn't care, again. She slowly walked to one of the paramedics. Not realizing that the blood slowly went down her uniform. She left a little red track behind her but the Seattle rain made it flow away. "Hey my name is April, I was in one of the ambulance cars and I think my luggage is still in there." The paramedics looked up and smiled. "That was you…Your luggage and the one from the soldier is with Matthew, he is over there. The female paramedics pointed to a tall man and April said a whispered "Thank you" before she headed towards the other Paramedics. "Hey I was told you have my luggage." The tall guy turned around and gave her a warm smile. "Yes I do, just wait a second I am going to get it." He walked away and April waited patiently. "Here we go. Can you carry this or do you need my help?" She took Owens and her own bag. "Thanks for the offer but I am good." She made her way back into the hospital, followed by the goofy grin of the paramedic. She nearly reached the door when someone yelled at her. "Hey are you interested in maybe drinking a coffee with me?" It was the paramedic guy Matthew. "Thanks for the offer but no thank you. I am not dating material…I am sorry." He didn't stop grinning. "Who was talking about dating I thought more about a little fun, without strings attached." April answered with a shake of her head. He nodded and walked back to his ambulance car. She continued her way and went inside the hospital. She looked around, looking for a nurse who wasn't occupied to become some information's about Owen. "Excuse me, my name is April Kepner and I just did an operation on Dr. Owen Hunt, could you tell me how he is? Is he going to be alright?" The Nurse just smiled at her. "You must be the kick-ass surgeon who kept Dr. Hunt alive, everyone is talking about what you did… you're like a Superhero." April just nodded, she felt uncomfortable. Comments like the one from the nurse or earlier from the intern were part of the reason why she joined the military; she didn't like the admiring she got. When she was in a War Zone operating with whatever she got…that was exiting and incredible work, but in a hospital where everything was predictable…it was nothing special, everyone with the right degree could do it. But managing the chaotic situation and not knowing if they would be attacked any moment…all the Adrenalin it was like being high just better. She actually felt like making a difference than just talking about it. "Dr. Hunt is going to be okay." It wasn't the nurse who gave her that information. It was the guy with the eyes. "Hi, I am Jackson Avery. It's nice to meet you." April gave him a little smile. "Jackson Avery? Like Catharine's son?" He nodded and April started grinning. "Oh boy, she told me a lot about you. I have the feeling she told me everything she knew about you and because she is your mother, let's just say I heard a lot…from weight to the year when you lost your virginity with…" Jackson locked at her with a shocked face. "What? When did you meet my mother?"-"I think it was about two years ago. Anyways we met at a conference and she came to me and wanted to know me a little better. I don't really know why I mean I am a Trauma surgeon and she is not, but it was nice I didn't know anyone there and your mum has a refreshing attitude…" She smiled and looked at Jackson who started laughing. "A refreshing attitude, wow nobody ever put it in such nice words. Everyone knows my mum is…special." April nodded in agreement. "I mean it's better than not having one." Jackson locked at her. "Oh…I didn't mean to…I didn't know." April just nodded. "It's okay you couldn't have known." She gave him a little smile. "So Dr. Avery is here somewhere a place I could take a shower?" He nodded. "Please call me Jackson, and yes actually there is just follow me." They walked through the hospital together and April could feel the glances from the staff and patients. She wasn't surprised, after all she was still in her bloody uniform and I mean come on she was in a hospital the number one place for gossip. The whole hospital was talking about her. Jackson stepped into an open Elevator and she followed him. They were alone. He pushed the button to their destination and the doors closed. After he looked down on her he stepped forward and pushed the stop button… "What the heck?" April looked at him with a confused look. "Why are you doing this?" Jackson took a deep breath. "How long do you have it?" April raised an eyebrow. "How long do you already have PTSD?" She was shocked, Speechless. "How did you figure it out?" He looked at her and she could see for a short moment something in his eyes but she couldn't rap her hand around what it was. "Your reaction when you step away from Owen. I am a plastic surgeon, my mentor and I, we treat a lot of soldiers who came from warzones and developed PTSD. Some got help and got their life back on track and some of them…it destroyed them. I want to help you."- "Thanks for the offer but I don't need your help. I am not afraid to walk this world alone." Jackson laid his right hand on her shoulder. "I never said you couldn't handle it yourself, but it is going to be way harder for you alone. Accepting help is not a sign of weakness it is the biggest sign of strength and I know you have this strength; after all you are a soldier. I know what I am asking for is a lot, but please let me be a soldier too. For once I want to fight a battle." April looked him into the eyes and finally understood what was going on. "Your father, or was it your brother?" Jackson wasn't able to look her into the eyes. "It was my father. He couldn't handle it and chose the easy way out." April touched his face, made him look into her hazel eyes. "Believe me he didn't chose the easy way, because there is no. He chose what he thought was better for his family. He loved you and didn't want you to see what happened to him. I am sorry for your loss but I understand what your father did. He was a strong man. That's no excuse for suicide, but sometimes it is the only way, as sad as it is." A tear run down Jacksons face and in that moment he realized that he didn't needed to be the strong one. He wasn't alone. People cared for him. He gave her a little smile. "Thank you Dr. Kepner." She smiled back. "It's April." With that she pushed the button and the elevator continued their way.

AN: PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW OR FOLLOW THE STORY OR MAKE IT A FAVORITE WHATEVER BUT PLEASE LEAVE SOMETHING EVEN IF ITS JUST ONE WORD IT REALLY IS ENCOURAGING AND ONE REASON WHY I WROTE THIS CHAPTER WAS BECAUSE THREE PEOPLE WROTE ME AN REVIEW. REVIEWS ARE FOR ME LIKE DRUGS FOR A JUNKIE; THEY KEEP ME GOING! (Sorry if that example is not appropriated; if you don't like it or want it removed please write me, because it's not my intention to hurt anyone's feelings.)

**So this story is going to have PTSD in it and I am sorry if I mess that part up, I definitely need to do some more research, if I am going to continue this story and if anyone knows someone with PTSD and want to share their experience with me feel free to write me I would appreciate it. Also if someone just knows some more details about it I appreciate tips and ideas to make the story better. And guy's if you see mistakes (grammar or bad word choice tell me, English is not my first language and I really want to give you guys the best story I can (I wish I could see how many people are actually reading my AN and this here ;)…)).


	3. Chapter 3

Hey folks, here is the next chapter. I am sorry that it took me so long to update, but this week is extremely important. It is the last week of this school year and I need to study for my finals and also need to say goodbye to all my friends before I move back to Germany in ten day so I kind of have some other priorities. Oh and I also need to prepare myself for the Season finale on Thursday…I don't know how I am going to handle the Thursdays without Grey's. Anyways thanks a lot for all the Reviews they totally made my week and I hope ya'll like the new chapter.

It was dark outside when Owen finally woke up. April was sleeping in a chair besides him. He was able to see the shadows under her eyes and felt miserable. He knew it wasn't his fault that he got shot, but April was like the little sister he never had and he felt bad for stressing her. Owen was considering waking her up, he knew that would have been what she wanted, but he couldn't do it. She looked like she hadn't slept in days. He laid awake in the hospital bed for little over an hour when someone entered his room. He looked towards the door. It was Jo Wilson, but she wasn't checking on him, she instead was standing in front of April's chair.

"Doctor Kepner?" The intern carefully touched April on her arm. April slowly opened one of her eyes and was in the next moment completely awake. "Is everything okay with Owen, is he still alive. I didn't hear anything!" – "Everything is okay with him as far as I know. He is not the reason why I am here, we need your help. There was a bus crash and several people are injured. We don't have enough available Doctors to provide the best check up on the patients and Doctor Sloan, the Chief, thought you might be able to help." April nodded and stood up. "I will see what I can do. Just let me quick check on Owen before I help, I need to make sure that he is still alive, I don't always trust machines." April walked over to Owens bed and a single tear escaped her eye when she saw him smiling at her. "I am good. Thanks for serving my live April." She smiled and gave him a careful hug. "It is so good to have you back. I really missed you." Owen smiled. "Now go, safe some more lives!" April nodded and stepped out of the room. Jo was waiting next to the door. "Ready?" April looked at the intern with a wide smile and nodded. "Today is a good day." Jo smiled back and nodded. Together they went downstairs to face the Chaos.

"Several head injuries and a broken leg, I need Cardio and Neuro over here. I can really help this one!" Callie and Amelia hurried over to the patient April was standing by. April left when the two approached the patient and went to the next one. A short woman was standing at the patient's bed and made a check-up. "What do we have here?" The Doctor looked up to her. "Nothing critical, you should check if Doctor Sloan needs your help. April nodded as a respond and turned around. She started walking, when she realized that she didn't knew who Doctor Sloan was. She remembered that the Intern, Wilson, told her he was the chief. A nurse walked by and April stopped her. "Who is Doctor Sloan here? I am supposed to help." The nurse looked at her and asked which one she needed. April raised her eyebrow in confusion. The nurse explained. "We have two Doctor Sloan's, the Chief and his wife. But I guess if it is an emergency you are supposed to find her, because Mark is a plastic surgeon and not even down here." April just nodded. "Okay and where is she?" The nurse pointed to a woman at the other side of the ER. April thanked the nurse and hurried to Doctor Sloan.

"Hello I am Doctor Kepner; I am supposed to check if I can help you." The blond Doctor looked up from the obvious pregnant women on the bed. "I need to get this baby out as fast as possible, if I want to safe both of them. Otherwise they both will die." April nodded and put gloves on. "Let's do this." And for the next two hours the two of them tried everything to save the lives from the woman and her unborn child. By the time they were done most of the patients were treated or in operations. "Wow, you did an awesome. Without you…I wouldn't have been able to safe their lives. Thank you." April nodded and smiled. She was impressed from the skills of the young pediatrics surgeon. "You would have saved her life without my help. You are great in your job!" The blond smiled and raised her hand. "My name is Isobal Sloan, but everyone just calls me Izzie or Doctor Stevens." April took her hand. "I am Doctor April Kepner, nice to meet you." The women shook their hands. "I hope my husband is going to be able to talk you into staying. You are a very good surgeon and that's what we are always looking for. I read a lot about your techniques and I would love, we all would love, if you would teach them at this hospital." Izzie gave her a big smile.

"I thought your husband is the Chief!" Izzie laughed. "He is and believe me it's not possible to forget that. He tells everyone. But just because I am not the Chief that doesn't mean I don't want the best for this hospital. And if I can help my husband then I will do it. And I definitely know that you would help this hospital to come back into the top of the ranking. We lost our place in the top ten after Derek died and until now, a year later we weren't able to find a replacement, not that this would be possible. Derek was maybe replaceable as a Surgeon but not as a person or friend, and believe me that plays a big role in this hospital. But you are young and already in the minds of the Avery's. And having a surgeon with a Harper Avery Award is definitely something worth." April smiled; she liked Izzie's way of thinking. Not just that she liked Izzie. She was so positive. "You never know maybe if the offer is good enough." Izzie tried to hide the smile but failed miserable. "I can't wait to work more often with you, April!" She became a little smile from April as an answer. "We shall see."

Amelia was washing her hands after a six hour operation with Callie on the patient with the head wounds, when she became the news of Owen awakening. She dried her hands and took a deep breath. She was relieved and smiled. Today was a good day, she decided. She left the cleaning room and slowly walked to Owens room. When she reached the door she nearly walked into someone. "I am so sorry. I didn't saw you." Amelia stopped. She knew the women she walked into. "Are you the woman, who saved Owens, I mean Doctor Hunts life?" The read head nodded and then smiled. "Am I right when I assume that you are Amelia?" A surprised nod was Amelia's answer before she asked how April knew that. "You look like your brother…I am sorry for your loos. He was a great surgeon and an even better person." Amelia gave her a little smile and a picture of her now dead brother appeared for a short moment in her mind. "He was..." April just nodded. "Owen is waiting for you. He would never admit it, but he is." April smiled one more time before she continued her way. Amelia looked after the red headed Doctor, until she disappeared in the elevator and then went inside.

"I met the women who saved your life." Owen turned around and a smile appeared on his face when he saw Amelia standing at the door. "April, she is pretty great. An incredible surgeon, probably the most talented Trauma surgeon I have ever seen. She is already better than I am. She thinks I am her mentor but by now it is probably more accurate to say that she is my teacher. She saved a lot of lives out there. And now mine…But I guess you aren't here to talk about April, who is like the sister I never had." Amelia smiled and walked to the empty chair next to Owen. "You are right. That is not the reason why I am here. I wanted to say sorry for how I reacted towards you after Derek died. It wasn't right from me to push you away. I should have talked to you, but I didn't know how. Not back then, but since then…I went to a psychologist. He helped me a lot. At first I didn't wanted to. I even went that far that I bought drugs, but after a break down…Izzie was there for me and Mark. They helped me. Without them I would have killed myself. They scheduled an Appointment with Doctor (Teddy's EX) and let me stay with them. After a while the pain got less and I was able to see clear again. I saw how I had hurt people again… and that was the moment when I realized that I never want to do that again. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. I will always miss Derek, but I am going to be able to talk about him again, maybe in two or three months. I wish I would be already able to talk about him. Sharing all the good memories I have but…I need to take step by step. After you left…I wasn't operating until six months ago. I probably would have quit my job, but then I remembered that you would be out there risking your life to safe the live from others and I decided that exactly that was the reason why I became a surgeon in the first place. It wasn't because of Derek, I wanted to safe alive. I mean it is clear, the main reason why I am still alive is Izzie, and Mark but after that…after that it is you. Owen Hunt, thank you for saving my life." A single tear rolled Amelia's face down. "That is not true. It wasn't Izzie or Mark, it was you. People can be as supportive as imaginable, but no One can safe a person who experienced what you needed to experience in your life. Amelia you are still alive because you are strong. You are alive, because you are not done yet. God is not done with you yet. The good part of your life hasn't started yet! Your life had so many downs, from now it just can go up and that's why you are still alive. You are still capable of hoping. You believe. And for me you are a hero. Amelia Shepherd, you are my very own hero. And heroes are not supposed to give up!" Owen gave her a smile and Amelia couldn't stop herself from walking to him and reaching in for a hug. They hugged each other for several minutes before Amelia's pager went off. She looked apologizing into Owens eyes but he just smiled at her. "Go, safe some lives. I see you later!" Amelia hurried out but at the door she turned once more around. "Thank you Owen." He nodded and she left.

"Mark?" He looked up from the paper work on his desk and smiled when he saw his wife for eight month standing at the door frame of his room. "Hey love." He stood up and walked towards her. "I haven't seen you at all today." He wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a tender kiss. "I missed you too, but that's not the reason why I am here. You need a new Surgeon!" Mark raised his eyebrow. "I do?" Izzie just nodded. "Did you ever hear about the Kepner-System?" Mark nodded. "Yeah, we use it in the ER." Izzie nodded. "Yes, so you know that the surgeon who created that system is one of the best Trauma Surgeons ever and every hospital wants her!" Mark just nodded, still not sure what his wife wanted to tell him. "She is here and we saved a life together, she is even better in real life than in the stories." Mark was surprised. "April Kepner is here?" Izzie nodded. "Well then I am going to do everything in my power to make her stay." Izzie clapped exited in her hands before she gave Mark a kiss full of passion.

AN: So this is chapter two. Hope ya'll like it. Please leave a review and tell me what ya think. Oh and follow or favorite this story. (Hope the spacing is this time better)

Greetings Selina


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guy's so I know it had been a while since my last update and I am so sorry for that. I wasn't sure if I should continue this story. I know a lot of you guys don't like Izzie and Mark together and if you want me to change that give me a PM or leave a Review. I don't necessarily need them together for the development of the story. Because of that this following chapter is going to be Omelia centered.

"Good Morning Sunshine, hope you slept well." Owen gowned once before he opened his eyes. "Amelia, what are you doing here this early in the morning?" She gave him a small smile and sat down in the chair next to his bed. "I am on-call, but nothing is going on at home…so I thought I could spend some time here. It has been a long time since I really talked to you, besides the conversation we had yesterday. I missed this…us. Sitting together, having fun, and drinking a coffee."

"And where is my coffee?"

"Owen you are not in the right condition to have a coffee, I am sorry but hey at least I am here." A smile appeared on Owens face and he nodded. "Yeah you're right. I missed you too. I mean my life without your drama is just too boring!" Amelia shocked. "Said the guy who lays in a hospital bed because he got shoot…I think your life was pretty eventful without me…maybe you don't need me anymore." Owen didn't thought about his next word they just came out. "I'll always need you." Amelia looked surprised in his eyes. She wanted to say something back, but she got paged. "Owen, I am coming back…don't move!" She went to the door. "Wait move if you need to use the bathroom but be here when I am back, please." He just nodded and gave her an encouraging smile. "See you in a bit Amelia." She smiled back at him and left his room.

When Amelia came back hours later a tray of food was on Owens lap and he watched something on the TV. He was laughing and curious as Amelia was she went inside his room to find out what about. "Hey, what's so funny?" Owen just waved at her to come closer, is eyes still fixed on the TV screen. "Did you ever hear about the Show _Brooklyn Nine-Nine_? This dude, Andy Samberg, he is hilarious! I just can't stop watching this show." Amelia smiled. "Yeah I have seen it a couple of times but I think it is too predictable! I mean he is in love with his co-worker, and constantly picking on her, they do that for like three seasons and in the season final of the third season they are going to come together and in Season four they are going to have some cute moments, some disagreements… something around these lines. I don't want to waste time with stuff like that. I don't understand why people are watching that stuff." Owen had listened to her words closely. He could read between the lines and knew Amelia meant something deeper but wasn't quite ready to tell him. "And that's the reason why people are watching it. It is predictable and funny. It gives us time to forget for twenty minutes about our worries and we can just have a little fun. You know sometimes we all need a little break from our Drama." _But instead of watching this shit you could spend quality time with your loved ones as long as they're still alive. How many more hours during her life could she have spent with her brother instead of doing nonsense._ That's what Amelia thought in that moment but she didn't have enough strength in that moment to tell Owen what she thought. So instead she just nodded. "Amelia, we still have to talk about earlier, if you don't mind. I mean if you don't have time right now it's alright, but I really would like to talk now." She gave him a smile and just answered: "Better I grab a chair then."

Owen took a deep breath. "You know before I went to my first mission, I had a girlfriend…she was a teacher and I thought she was the one, but when I came back…I changed and so did my feelings for her. I couldn't stand being around her anymore…I just had the feeling she didn't understand, so I ended it. During that first mission I also became close to another Doctor over there. We were great together because we knew we understood each other, but before something serious could envelope I came back. I was single and met Christina, she was so different from everyone else I have met my entire life and I fell for her… after a while in our Relationship I, or we realized that I developed PTSD and without Christina I would never have fought against it but with her support I did it and I was successful with it. We married and we were happy for a pretty long time but then the plane crash happened and this time it was her who needed me and I was there for her but we already had troubles and it went down from there. We broke up and came back together but eventually called it over for good, because she moved and we also knew we couldn't be happy together because I was ready for a step, Christina would never ever be ready to make. I wanted kids, she didn't. After she left I didn't had a reason to stay here and thought about going back, but then you came and I fell for you, hard and fast and man it felt amazing. You where my light in the darkness but then Derek's accident happened and you left me…and I couldn't handle it so I left you, because I wanted you so badly and couldn't imagine a life without you anymore. I thought when I would come back I would be over you…but that wasn't the case, that isn't the case…I am still in love with you and what happened to me over there showed me how short life is and that I don't want to waste any more time, so Amelia Shepherd, will you please give us another shoot?"

Amelia was speechless. Never ever in her life had someone told her something as sweet and emotional. "I…I really want to, but I am not sure if I am able to give you what you need and want. I love you, I really do and before everything with Derek happened I would say yes right away, but it did happened and during the year you were gone I started to deal with it but I am not ready yet. So if you really want a future with me you have to be patience." Owen just nodded and gave her a smile. "I will wait as long as it takes." Amelia nodded and made her way to the door. "Amelia." She turned around. "This time I am not running away! I am going to be here whenever you need me." She couldn't help it after his sweet words and ran over to his bed to give him a hug. He holds her in a tight embrace and didn't want to let her go even though he did eventually. They looked into each other's eyes. "Screw this." Whispered Amelia and gave him a passionate kiss.

AN: I am so sorry that it took me so long to update this story. My life was crazy the past months and still is. I moved back to Germany and figured out that it is right "There is no place like home." I do like America but couldn't imagine moving there for real. Anyway I know some of you guys don't like the fact that Derek is dead in my story, but I don't see myself as a big enough MerDer shipper to give them a good part in the story. (Even though I really miss McDreamy and do like MerDer.) I also know a lot of you don't like Izzie and Mark together. Personally I just love Izzie and I always thought she and Alex are meant to be, but I also can picture her with Mark. But please remember this is a fanfiction of Grey's and Grey's= Drama and break ups are part of Drama so who knows! Hope you like the little Owen/Amelia interactions. Please tell me what y'all think!

LoL(=Lots of Love) from Germany


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay I am so sorry that it took me so long to update and I don't really have an excuse, besides that I was extremely lazy and not motivated to write the next chapter. I will try to update more recently from now on but I can't promise anything because I kind of need to focus on school but I'll try my best if y'all are still interested.**_

 **Still don't own anything, but Shonda does… and she knows… believe me her bank account tells her every day...**

"Doctor Kepner?" April looked up. She was sitting at Joes, a bar close to the hospital. "Yeah that's me, but who are you?" A smile appeared on the face of the stranger. "My name is Mark Sloan; I am the Chief of the Seattle Grace and I heard a lot of you. My wife just can't stop talking about you and I heard that your contract with the Army is over so I thought you might want to join the team..." April raised her hand and Mark immediately stopped talking. "You know what Dr. Sloan…I am in. When can I start?" Mark smiled and seat down next to the world class surgeon, ready to talk about the details.

It was early morning when Jo woke up. She couldn't remember what happened but she knew she didn't leave the bar alone. She turned around expecting someone next to her but her bed was empty. She was confused for a moment but then she smelled coffee and a smile appeared on her face. She got up and found a shirt on the floor. She put it one and went to her kitchen. "Good morning." A brown haired man turned around. "Hey. Sorry but I don't remember your name." She rolled her eyes. "My name is Jo." He nodded. "Great, so I kind of have to leave so it would be nice if you could give me my shirt back. I am in a rush… please?" She was shocked but sadly not surprised why where men always such dickheads. "Sure here you go." She unbuttoned his shirt and stood just in her panties in front of him but he didn't really paid attention. "Thanks. It was nice meeting you Jane." Now she was angry. "My name is Jo, and seriously what kind of man are you to turn this (she pointed at her body) down?" He looked back to her. "I am a man who made enough mistakes already and you are one more I made. I am sorry if I hurt your feelings but I really have more important things to do." With that he left. "Great you freaking idiot. I really hope we won't see each other again!"

She was standing in the middle of one of the hospital bathrooms. A small stick was in her hand, which could change her life forever. She took a deep breath and checked her result. It couldn't be. "Shit!" She knew she was now in a deep mess. Tears started to fall and her whole body began to shake. A sob escaped her lips and she broke down. Crying like a baby… she pressed her hand against her stomach. Trying to feel her baby even though she knew it wasn't possible just yet. She pulled out her phone and typed a short text. _We need to talk ASAP. It is important._ She pushed send and took another deep breath. Slowly she got up from the floor and washed her face with cold water, hoping nobody would notice that she cried.

"I am so happy that you are now part of the team. When Mark came home yesterday and told me I just couldn't stop smiling. I was so excited that I couldn't fall asleep so I made cupcakes, if you want some; I put them in the attending's lounge." April smiled. Izzie reminded her of herself when she was still an Intern in North Carolina. Always smiling, always talking. April liked the positive attitude of the pretty blonde, but was also wondering what Izzie's story was. She had the feeling that life hasn't always been easy for Izzie. Maybe one day someone would tell her but for right now all April wanted to do was digging her hands in someone's body and fix that person.

"Everyone listen, there was a car crash two blocks away from here. Five cars involved. They are going to be here any minute now, so all please start preparing for the worst and make the ER ready. We need to be fast and efficient." Everyone started moving and April was just looking around overwhelmed. It took her a moment until she realized that the hospital used her system, The Kepner-method, to prevent any wasting of time in the ER. She smiled. She hadn't known that it was still used and had expected that someone had already found a better and faster version but apparently nobody had.

"I need help over here, could someone please page cardio and thorax?" April had her hands deep in the open stomach of her patient. She was busy stopping a bleeding when a beautiful Latina stepped next to her. "You paged?" She didn't look up. "I need you to check his leg; I think it might influence his unstable state."

The Latina nodded and checked his leg. "You are right we need an OR immediately!" Callie looked around. "Edwards, we need a OR right now!" The Intern nodded and hurried away. "Callie did you page me?" April looked up. She knew that voice to well and would recognize it everywhere. "Teddy?" The doctor turned towards April. "Oh my God, April what are you doing here I thought you were overseas?" Callie groaned. "Sorry to disturb you guy's moment but we need to move or this man is not going to make it." Teddy immediately switched back into Doctor Mode. "I can't do anything until we reach the OR." April looked up. "I don't think we will have enough time. You need to do something now, like in Iraq." Teddy gaped. "No it didn't work back then … I can't it is too risky." – "But you don't have any other option. And I am here to assist you. Just take a deep breath and do it." Teddy did as told and took a scalpel. "Let's do this. Let's safe this life!"

 _Any guesses who could be expecting? And who is the mysterious guy who didn't had time for Jo? Please let me know what you think it would be highly appreciated and if you have any idea of wish for this story tell me in a review or PM me, it would really mean a lot and would be really helpful because I am kind of in a writer's block right now and want out of it. Hope y'all got through this week without our favorite Drama._ _ **I**_ _know it really is_ _killing_ _ **me**_ _to wait six more days…_

 _(I know I always have short chapters and I also know that this one is extremely short but I just wanted to give you all something after months of waiting. Please tell me if you are still interested in this story and you guys can chose which couple I should focus on the next chapter. Omelia or Japril please tell me in a Review or PM)_


	6. Chapter 6

I was so happy about all the Reviews I received. And how I told you last chapter your guys wish is my command so here is a mainly Japril chapter.

Oh and a little information, if you like Jo you shouldn't read this story cuz I don't like her character at all and she won't have a positive story line because in my opinion she was a poor attempt to replace Izzie and let's just say I hate it when someone tries to replace my favorite character and won't take it well and fyi I am still hoping for a return of Katherine Heigl as Izzie Stevens. (Just imagine all the Drama that would follow her return, it would be amazing!)

Grey's Anatomy is 100% Shonda's I am just having some fun with it.

They ended up with losing the patient. April was devastated. She just couldn't understand how it was possible to lose a life if you have all the supplies you have to save the life. "Apes are you alright." Teddy was concerned. It was unusual that April was that quiet. April was normally never quiet. At least not during family reunion. And even in Iraq April still managed to be kind of loud. She talked to everyone. It was just April. So when she was actually quiet and it hadn't something with the question about a boyfriend to do then there was a reason for Teddy to be concerned. "Are you sure you are alright? You know I am always there for you, no matter what." April managed to give her a small fake smile. "I am alright just still a little jet legged I guess." Teddy nodded knowing April wasn't ready to talk about it just yet.

She was standing on the rooftop. The wind was blowing around her ears and the tears streamed down her face. She tried to calm herself down but it wasn't working. She felt like she had failed. She knew it had been possible to save that men's life. They nearly succeeded but where surprised by an inner bleeding in his lower abdomen. But what really annoyed her was that Teddy had been successful. They managed to achieve the nearly impossible and still lost him to a stupid inner bleeding that stupid intern hadn't seen soon enough. She wouldn't be able to work with that sorry excuse of a Doctor again. She really hoped nobody would put Jo Wilson on her service.

"Dr. Kepner." Jackson stood in the door. Jelling over the rooftop but apparently the wind was too loud so that the former army Doctor wasn't able to hear him. He walked toward her and tried again. "April." She turned around and saw concerned in his eyes. "I don't want your pity, okay? Can you just leave me alone, can you do that? I'm fine, I'm fine! I'm going to be fine."

"I don't believe you. April you aren't fine and I am not foolish enough to leave you alone up here. You know you can talk to me. I won't tell anyone. Just let it happen. Don't try to suppress the Emotions because it all is going to build up until you will explode and believe me it won't be pretty. But even if you won't talk to me now… I will be there for you when you explode and I am ready to pick up the pieces and put them back together. April you can trust me and just know that I won't leave you alone. I am always going to be there when you need me. You are my second chance. I finally get the chance to save someone and believe me this time I am stronger I won't let same happen to you like to my father. I ain't a little kid anymore. I am a man."

He took a last step towards April and embraced her in a tight hug. At first April didn't do anything in response but after some seconds she returned the hug and let herself fall in Jacksons strong arms. Tears started streaming over her face again and she just buried her head deeper in his shoulder and cried. Jackson didn't know how long they stayed like this but he realized that he liked it. He felt so good when he embraced the beautiful ER Doctor. She seemed to be able to help him out of his numbness. Maybe she was his light in the darkness.

After a while April pulled away. She looked up, met his eyes and he was able to see the insecurity she tried to hide so hard in front of the others. "Don't say that if you don't mean it." She spoke softly and due to the wind Jackson nearly couldn't understand her but he did. Instead of answering her, he kissed her lightly on her forehead and let his lips linger a little longer than originally intended. April gave him a little smile. "Thank you." Jackson smiled down at her. "Always, I promise."

"So when I woke up it smelled like coffee and a really handsome guy was standing in my kitchen, really well build. Anyway so I went over to him in his shirt and he was so rude! He just told me that I needed to give him his shirt, which I did immediately and therefor, stood just in my panties in front of him. Instead of you know having a little more fun though he gave me a speech about how many mistakes he already made and that I am one of them." Stephanie had listened to her best friend's story. "Jeez that seriously sound like an asshole, be glad that it was a one night think and that you will never see him again." Jo nodded and continued to check the Vitals of the patient.

"Lexie what do you want from me?" She had practiced her speech the whole day in front of a mirror, but when it came down to actually talk… she felt like she wasn't able to speak. As if she had lost her voice or the ability to speak. "So before you and Izzie decided after two months of sleeping with each other to get drunken married in Las Vegas…" Mark stopped her. "Hey I thought we already talked about my marriage, it is mine and not yours to judge. "I know please just let me finish." He growled at her. "But don't you dare to insult my wife!" Lexie just nodded, tired of fighting with him. "I am pregnant… and it is yours." She could see how Mark tried to process that little piece of information which would change his whole life. "What, but how… never mind I know how… are you sure it's mine? I mean we aren't together since…" She finished the sentence for him "Ten weeks… And I am in the 12th week." He just nodded. "Shit… I should have never… we should have never… When we slept with each other… I was already married to Izzie… we actually married eight months ago… so what we did… what I did… I cheated… with you… Oh shit I cheated on Izzie… Fuck… I am sorry Lexie but I've to talk to Izzie… I need to tell her, everything. I am sorry that I did this to you and that now an unborn child is involved in all this." Lexie couldn't wrap her mind around what Mark just had told her, but when he had already left the room she slowly understood and started sobbing.

 _Okay so again it took me awhile to update. I kind of got stuck a little after the Japril scene and the whole Mark-Izzie-Lexie think wasn't intentionally planned but when I realized that I was going to write a story without Alex I knew that I needed to change that immediately so I put the cheating stuff in. Hope you enjoy that!_

 _Please, as always, leave me a Review!  
And please favorite and follow the story, there is more Drama to come up and during the winter break I will have time to update more frequently, I promise!_


End file.
